Mediodia
by ZNessieCullen
Summary: Porque a veces, el amor duele. Es torcido, siniestro, poderoso y no una opción. Porque a veces, solo quieres vivirlo con tanta pasión que te equivocas, y antes de que te des cuenta, es simplemente demasiado tarde. un beso, una charla, una canción...y estuve perdida.-Post Amanecer
1. Prefacio

**Bueno, realmente, es bueno estar de vuelta. Probablemente, ninguno de los lectores que me conocieron con **_**Reparando La Luna Nueva**_ **aun estará por aquí, pero aun así, no podría estar más feliz de volver.**

**Esta historia…esta historia. Ha estado conmigo un largo tiempo. Ha crecido conmigo, madurado conmigo. Data del momento en que cerré el libro de Amanecer (hace ya cinco años) y me puse a divagar en qué realmente pasaría después. **

**Es simplemente una de esas historias que merece ser contadas, solo porque guarda un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y me ha aguantado muchísimo tiempo. Ya la había intentado escribir una vez y tengo el prototipo de muchos capítulos, por lo que espero este sea un trabajo de edición más que de escritura, así que espero (no prometo) que las actualizaciones sean rápidas.**

**Realmente, escribir fanfics otra vez se siente como en casa, espero que estos capítulos les resulten lo suficientemente interesantes como para quedarse, los quiero a todos!**

Las olas van y vienen con el viento,

pero, es la mar quien elige a que olas soltar,,

y también elige que olas se van a enfrentar

Por una hermosa lluvia en una lucha voraz.

Zarahi Castro

Viento y mar

Prefacio (renesmee)

Siempre he considerado la perfección como un arma de doble filo. En el momento en que la vez por primera vez, estas tan ciego por su belleza que te niegas a la posibilidad de que sea irreal. Antes de que te des cuenta estas atrapado en ella, tan profundo en sus entrañas que la aceptas como una normalidad. Luego te enfrentas a la horripilante verdad de tener que ver más allá de tus ojos, de percibir la verdadera esencia de la perfección. En ese momento, algo pasa, y esa perfecta fachada se va manchando cada vez más, como una hoja blanca a la que súbitamente le caen gotas de tinta. Empiezas a tener demasiadas pistas, te sientes confundido, perdido. Te has apegado tanto a la perfección que no puedes tolerar su verdadera identidad.

Sabes, muy dentro de ti, que esa verdad te matará.

Tristemente, esa descripción se adapta perfectamente a mí. Al crecer, realmente no podía imaginar nada menos que tenerlo todo. Mi mundo era dictado por el amor, la pureza, la belleza de una realidad que nunca había sido amenazada. Rebelarse contra eso es especialmente difícil. De pronto, te sientes asfixiada, como si toda tu vida estuvieras encerrada en una pequeña caja sin darte cuenta, sin agujeros para respirar, sin modo de salir. Y estas en tal estado de desesperación que te niegas a continuar allí.

Y eso era especialmente peligroso. Estar tan desesperada por cualquier tipo de emoción te enferma y te hace obsesionarte. Estar desesperada por _emoción _es doblemente peligroso.

Cuando la consigues, eres simplemente incapaz de dar vuelta atrás. De ver la verdad aun cuando está en tus narices. Se vuelve tu droga, tu adicción y eres simplemente demasiado inocente para darte cuenta.

Yo no sería nada especial, nada "anormal" si los principios de mi naturaleza no fueran excepcionales. Cuando algo extraño se vuelve incluso más extraño, resulta más fascinante, mucho más interesante para alguien ajeno a ello.

Yo soy, después de todo, el crepúsculo de una generación dorada. Hay tanto que se espera de mí, tanto que quieren que haga… cuando en realidad estoy por todas partes.

Tal vez no quiera ser el comienzo o el final de algo. Tal vez tan solo quiero se la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que está bien y mal en este mundo. Tal vez solo quiero hacer un desastre y no tener más remedio que acomodarlo más tarde. Tal vez solo quiero gritar y patalear hasta que mi garganta se seque y me ardan las piernas. Tal vez quiero salir y sentir algo más que seguridad. No quiero protección, no quiero cariño. Quiero ir y hacer el amor, sentir pasión, adrenalina, desesperación. Tal vez solo quiera sentir _algo._

Tal vez no estoy luchando en contra o a favor del destino si no en contra de mi misma. Y justo por eso es que estoy perdiendo.

¿Pero y si están en lo cierto? Podría no saber vivir. Podría ser solo un patético intento de niña que quiere ser mujer. No vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Para qué luchar si es un caso perdido? No se podía reescribir el destino. No debería _querer _ir en contra de él.

Pero era simplemente demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo. Deséenme suerte.


	2. El despertar

El despertar (Renesmee)

_Solo levántate, solo levántate_

Presioné mi rostro aún más en contra de mi almohada mientras le daba una pequeña mirada al despertador. Mi madre subiría en cualquier momento si no me levantaba ahora mismo y yo realmente, _realmente_ no quería tener que volverla a escuchar decirme que "no tenía que hacer esto". Suspiré, tratando de hallar cualquier excusa para mantener mi trasero en la cama y de alguna forma, aun asistir a mi primer día en una escuela real, con gente real. Había esperado demasiado encontrarme con ese montón de adolescentes hormonales como para ahora echarme para atrás.

"Entonces levántate"

La voz de mi padre me trajo irremediablemente una sonrisa al rostro. Definitivamente, privacidad no era algo que existía en la casa de los Cullen. Demonios como extrañaba la cabaña. Aunque mi padre fuera un maldito entrometido, solo habíamos sido él, mamá y yo. Nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad con nuestra familia a solo cinco segundos. Lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Ese último pensamiento me sacó a carcajadas de la cama. Era realmente irónico.

Si, Forks había sido fantástico, pero también era la cárcel más cómoda que pudiera imaginar. A pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos, no hubo manera de mantenernos en allí más que un par de años. Mamá había estado particularmente nostálgica y me había ignorado cuando le había preguntado por qué.

Todo fuera mucho as fácil si recordara _algo _de mi primer año en Forks. Algo más que borrones y destellos de todas maneras. El abuelo Carlisle decía que tenía que ver con mi parte humana, de alguna manera, las memorias se habían borrado de mi cabeza justo como le sucede a los bebes humanos. Y mientras más se desarrollara mi cerebro más datos podrían acumular que nunca se me borrarían.

A pesar de todo, yo adoraba Denali. Amaba poder despertar en el corazón de una reserva y poder ver las montañas cubiertas de nieve todos los días. El pequeño pueblo era bastante acogedor y la gente mucho más reservada que en Forks. Después de luchar con mis padres aproximadamente 2 años, por fin mi crecimiento se había moderado al punto de que para los humanos parecería normal. Y si había un lugar perfecto para que lo hiciera, ese era aquí.

La casa era enorme, más de ochocientos metros de puro concreto y mármol blanco. Diez habitaciones, tres sales y una cocina que fuera el sueño de cualquier chef. Al menos todas la habitaciones están ocupadas pensé. Aunque yo adoraba las grandes mansiones donde puedo distanciarme del mundo y leer en paz, la verdad la casa era muy bonita. Era inmensa y espaciosa con una gran escalera en espiral en una esquina - sin barandales - y, ya que los vampiros no necesitamos muchos muebles, la casa resultaba muy libre y reconfortante. Supongo que en eso me diferencio a mi madre, que prefería algo íntimo. Eso me pasa por pasar tiempo con Emmett y Rose.

Al menos mi habitación era bonita. La pared estaba pintada con un estampado. Todo con franjas verticales. Una pared con un rosa pastel con franjas verde manzana, otra con franjas marrón chocolate, otra con franjas negras y la otra pared que quedaba del lado oeste de mi cama - que está a su vez estaba en el medio de la habitación - era toda de ventanas blancas. Todo encajaba con la gran cama en el medio de la habitación. Pero lo que más predominab eran definitivamente los 2 estantes que llegaban al techo de 3 metros, uno lleno de discos, y otro lleno de libros que estaban permanentemente en un estado cambiante. Y por último, algo que en ningún cuarto Cullen podía faltar: un armario que ocupaba la mitad de la pared del lado sur de mi cuarto y que en su interior era casi del tamaño de la habitación entera, de la que solo podía ser culpable una persona: Alice.

- Nessie, cariño ¿vas a desayunar? – dijo mi abuela Esme en un tono de conversación, sabiendo que sería perfectamente capaz de escucharla e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos acogedores sobre Alaska. Estaba tan distraída que olvidé contestarle.

- ¿Renesmee? - oí la voz preocupada de mi madre

- Si, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a cazar mañana - conteste en un tono innecesariamente alto.

De inmediato escuche la freidora. Sonreí para mí misma y me dirigí hasta el baño.

Tome una relajante ducha de agua caliente - muy necesaria si vives en Alaska – e inmediatamente tomé la ropa que Alice me había dejado colgando de la puerta del armario – había insistido tanto que no tuve más remedio en decirle que si-.

Los pantalones de mezclilla abrazaban mis piernas como si fueran una segunda piel y la blusa color crema era apenas unos tonos más oscura que mi piel. Traté de no parecer muy entusiasta mientras me peinaba los rizos cobrizos y me aplicaba un poco de maquillaje. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí. El parecido a mi padre parecía haberse aumentado con el pasar de los años. Mi sobreprotector padre. Yo era muy parecida a él. Bueno, tal vez era un poco más alocada e irresponsable, pero éramos lo suficientemente iguales como para chocar en un segundo y amarnos al siguiente. Mi madre era mucho más paciente, pero su tendencia a cuidarme demasiado a veces resultaba más que agotadora.

Y Jacob era…Jacob. No podía evitar adorarlo. Había estado allí toda mi vida, cosa que siempre me había parecido extraña y cosa que nunca me habían contado porqué. Había abandonado de buena gana a su propia manada en cuanto los Cullen habían decidido que era demasiado peligroso seguir en Forks. Su padre, sus hermanos, todo lo que conocía…y nadie podía darme una maldita respuesta. Me enojaba mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, y eso era decir endemoniadamente bastante.

No podía imaginarme siendo la misma persona si Jacob Black no hubiera estado a mi lado, pero simplemente no había entendido por_ qué _siempre había estado allí. Nunca me había preocupado por ello, no hasta recientemente. No era ninguna estúpida, y me había dado cuenta claramente como eso nos había distanciado en el último par de meses.

No encontraba la situación ideal, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer. Estaba algo cansada de ser la pequeña niña de los Cullen y sabía que eso se había hecho notar. Bien. Necesitaba tener mi lugar. No solo en dentro de la familia si no también dentro del clan. Y si para ello tenía que dejar de comportarme como la dulce niña que nunca fui, que asé sea.

Ir a la preparatoria con ellos, el equivalente a nuestro más largo y tedioso ritual, me parecía un buen primer paso.

Suspiré al mirarme en el espejo, admirando como los pantalones se ajustaban a mis piernas como una segunda piel. La tía Alice había tenido simplemente demasiada diversión escogiendo que estilo debíamos de tomar en esta nueva escuela. No puedo negar que no sentía cierta emoción morbosa por enloquecer a las masas hoy, dado el poco contacto que había tenido con el mundo exterior.

Por ese último pensamiento, me decidí por los tacones que combinaban perfectamente con mi camisa, estos haciendo que llegara al metro ochenta de altura. Tomé rápidamente mi chaqueta – del mismo rosa viejo que las mangas de la blusa – y me dispuse a bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

"Jake, ¿puedes quitar la cara d estúpido? Por favor y gracias" dije en el momento en que llegué al último escalón, lo que causó las carcajadas mi tía Rosalie.

"Nessie…" advirtió mamá.

"¿qué? No es como si estuvieran…"

"Tengo que coincidir con Jacob en este, cariño" papá miró reprobatoriamente a Alice antes de volver a girarse hacia mi "los pantalones tienen que irse"

Le puse los ojos en blanco "buenos días, papá"

Alice le hizo un puchero y se colocó a mi lado, envolviéndome los hombros con sus delgados brazos "Edward, realmente eres una decepción. Años casados con Bella por fin te están pasando la cuenta. Me encantaría que Nessie le explicara a su adorable madre el significado de moda"

En efecto, mi madre estaba vestida con una simple camisa azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla que no tenían entalle alguno. Alice había puesto a nuestra disposición un guardarropas de la más fina – y cara – calidad, pero ella seguía escabulléndose a _Target* _en ocasiones solo para molestarla.

Por mi parte, yo había aprendido que eso no tenía sentido. Alice _siempre_ gana. Tarde o temprano.

Le dediqué a mi madre una sonrisa.

"no puedo decir que sea mi conjunto favorito" le guiñe el ojo "pero el azul te queda excelente"

mi padre soltó un gruñido "Buen intento, pero aun, ve a cambiarte".

"ustedes dos son un par de anticuados" intervino la Tía Rose, mirando sus uñas mientras hablaba "yo creo que Nessie se ve bonita. Ya va siendo hora de que el cachorro se decida…"

"muy bien, niños" la interrumpió la abuela Esme, depositando un plato de comida en la mesa principal "menos discusión y más rapidez. No quiero recibir mi primera queja en ochenta años por su falta de puntualidad. Aquí tienes cariño"

Le sonreí a mi papá, sabiendo que había ganado esta contienda. El resopló y luego me sonrió de vuelta, acariciando el cabello de mi madre en cuanto se puso a su lado.

Bueno, tal vez ser la pequeña de la casa _tenia_ ciertos beneficios.

Comí apresuradamente. Para un humano esta comida debió ser el cielo el cielo en la tierra, pero a mí me daba igual. Toda la comida humana era lo mismo. Seca y raspaba contra la garganta, muy diferente a la caliente y reconfortante sangre a la que estaba acostumbrada, además de la creciente emoción y adrenalina que me producía cazar, pero no conocía lo suficiente los límites de la reserva y _odiaba _tener que quedarme atrás.

"¿podemos ir en el Vanquish?" _por favor…_ dije/pensé en cuando tomé el ultimo bocado

"Ah…Nessie, la idea es pasar desapercibidos, ¿recuerdas?" dijo tío Jasper

"No, Jaz, ¡es perfecto!" saltó tía Alice, haciéndole inmediatamente un puchero a mi padre. Se veía ridículamente adorable cuando hacia eso "combinará perfecto con su ropa, ¡imaginen la cara de esos niños en cuanto los vean llegar en…"

"¿ahora combinas los autos con los atuendos, Alice?" papá parecía frustrado ahora, demasiadas voces pidiendo cosas al mismo tiempo. Ni Alice ni yo éramos fáciles de lidiar en voz alta. No me quería imaginar cómo sería hacerlo en la mente también.

No es que iba a hacer nada por corregirlo, tampoco.

"¡Vamos Edward! tú debes _realmente _intentar de adaptarte a las nuevas tendencias, ¿no podemos intentar ser geniales por una vez? Deja de ser un abuelo aburrido y ¡divierte ese trasero legendario!"

"¡Emmett!"

_Por favor que siga que si, por favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que si…_

"no sé porque luchas contra ello, Edward" replicó Jacob "Nessie va a ganar, siempre lo hace"

Les dediqué una sonrisa angelical.

Papá suspiró, derrotado.

"de acuerdo, si digo que sí, ustedes dos van a dejar de pensar por una hora para que yo pueda pensar por mí mismo, ¿entendido?"

El chillido de Alice fue suficiente para tenernos fuera de la puerta en un segundo. Apenas me despedí de Jacob y Esme antes de que estuviéramos ya todos acomodados dentro del Vanquish y el Jeep de Emmett. Justo a tiempo para llegar a un lugar desconocido para mí, un lugar en el que me esperaban muchas sorpresas…

(Edward)

Nessie estaba emocionada por su primer día de clases.

Eso era lo menos que podía decir.

En una vida normal, sin criaturas míticas o magia, el primer día de clases debía de resultar una experiencia calmada y abrumadora. Había visto representar la escena en obras de teatro, películas y un millar de veces en las cabezas de padres humanos, pero nunca, en mis cien años de vida había pensado que experimentaría ese día.

Miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, agradeciendo de nuevo a cualquier fuerza superior que estuviera vigilándonos por haberla puesto en mi camino, por habernos dado a Nessie. Ella me miró, Tan nerviosa que no necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que le preocupaba en ese momento. No solo estaba nerviosa por Renesmee, si no por su propia experiencia también. Sabía que no estaba particularmente emocionada por tener que repetir la secundaria otra vez y no se sentía lista…fisiológicamente para hacerlo. Yo le había asegurado millones de veces que no era así. Aunque los vampiros a su edad podrían resultar impredecibles, Bella nunca había dejado de sorprendernos. Ni siquiera necesitaría mi ayuda o la de Jasper, sabía que lo haría perfectamente.

Nessie por otra parte…

Renesmee siempre estaba hermosa, pero esta mañana tenía un brillo especial. Su mirada tenía un enorme parecido con la que Alice ponía cada vez que sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar y sus pensamientos estaban por todas partes, no terminando de formar una oración antes de brincar a otra. Bella me había asegurado que _no era necesario _poner a nuestra preciosa busca problemas un grado más del que le correspondía solo porque quería vigilarla todo el tiempo. Aunque sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Lamentaba no poder compartir la emoción de Nessie. Para nosotros, el primer día de clases era siempre un infierno. Era en especial en estos momentos en los que odiaba mi don. Era horrible tener que oír las esperanzas de los chicos por mis hermanos y hermanas y ahora, tenía que también soportarlos por mi esposa e hija.

El Vanquish era rápido y llegamos a la escuela en 10 minutos. De inmediato todos se fijaron en el auto y la primera ola de pensamientos llegó.

_Woo! Miren eso…_

_Los chicos nuevos… ojala sean tan lindos como el auto_

_Gente rica… más vale acercarse a ellos._

Nada original. Generalmente se volvía peor en cuanto nos bajáramos del auto. Ya era suficientemente malo con el volvo y sería un millón de veces peor con el Vanquish, suspiré, diciéndome que nunca volvería a darle la razón a Nessie. En nada.

Una mentira descomunal, pero de nuevo, solo vale el intento.

"¿listos todos?" pregunté en cuanto el Jeep nos alcanzó en el pavimento

"Listos" contestaron Alice y Bella, la última trazando pequeños círculos en mi mano con su pulgar.

"Que dramáticos son" se quejó Nessie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y saliendo del auto. Todos la seguimos.

Como esperaba, la ola de pensamientos fue más grande. Y aun peor.

_¡Santo Dios!_

_¡Esa rubia esta buena!_

_¿Dónde consiguió esos zapatos la chico de pelo negro?_

_¡Ese chico es taaaan grande!_

_Me pregunto si tiene novio la del pelo bronce_

_Diablos todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo _

_Ojala la morena no tenga novio! _

Lancé un gruñido ante el último pensamiento y Bella al percatarse me agarro de la mano y me beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí torcidamente y ella se rio ante mi mueca, por fin la tensión abandonando su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa fue casi suficiente para apagar los molestos gritos en mi cabeza, pero unos particulares captaron mi atención. No eran de sorpresa o codicia como el restro. Eran casi… precavidos.

_Estos deben ser los nuevos. Creo que al fin me podrán dejar en paz. Y esa…esa debe ser la chica más bella que he visto. Espero que no sea cretina como la mayoría de las chicas con dinero. Debe tener mi edad, si… no debe pasar de los 15 años. _

Vi al chico que estaba recostado en la pared. Tenía una gorra, pero puede ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro. Su piel era de un bronceado claro y sus ojos eran verdes con un poco de marrón el centro.

En cuanto a su aroma… era un poco sintético como cuando los humanos se ponían implantes o placas de metal. A lo mejor tenía unas placas.

Y sus pensamientos iban todos dirigidos a mi hija.

No pude reaccionar antes que Nessie y él cruzaron miradas y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. Sus mentes no reflejaban nada, solo admiración mutua.

Nessie entonces apartó la mirada, siendo la primera de nosotros en pasar a la recepción.

Y entonces reaccionaron

_Esto no puede ser…_

_¡Dios mío!_

_Target*_**: Cadena de tienda departamental en Estados Unidos.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció eso? ¿Muy terrible? Si se quedaron algo emocionados (o decepcionados) por la última escena debo advertirles: si vienen en busca de una historia tipo: Nessie se enamora de un chico normal, no creo que estén en el lugar correcto. O bueno si…o tal vez no…mmm tendrán que seguir leyendo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El primer dia

El primer día (Renesmee)

_¡Dios mío!_

Volví mí vista hacia el frente, aun tratando de averiguar qué demonios había pasado allí afuera. Estaba acostumbrada a la atención de los humanos, a sus cumplidos, a que se detuvieran en medio de la calle solamente para mirarme. Sabía que ver a toda mi familia – ocho perfectos, ricos e impresionantemente emparejados "adolescentes" – causaba una impresión que, para los humanos, era difícil sacarse de la cabeza. Estaba esperando que los chismorreos, las miradas de admiración y las invitaciones duraran algunas semanas.

Si estaba preparada para todo eso, entonces, ¿Por qué había estado tan absorbida en esos segundos por un simple humano?

Además de lo obvio, por supuesto. Incluso para los estándares de los vampiros, ese debió ser el chico más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida. Su físico era extraordinario, su rostro cautivante, difícil de olvidar.

Y aun así, no fue nada de eso lo que me hizo admirarlo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la perfección física como para que ella causara algún tipo de impacto sobre mí. Pero sus ojos…eran absorbentes, increíblemente profundos. Al ser verdes con algo de marrón por el centro, no imaginaba que fuera nada extraordinario. Pero aun así, aumentaban su atractivo a niveles fascinantes. Y el había ejercido toda esa fuerza en mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, determinada a olvidarlo. Por superpuesto que me había mirado. Como si hubiera un alumno en esta escuela que no lo hubiera hecho. No era nada importante.

Todos nos dirigimos hasta la oficina de la recepcionista, con la intención de buscar nuestros horarios. Para nuestra sorpresa, la mujer que se sentaba detrás de la recepción era una mujer bastante joven, y muy atractiva, en una forma casi vulgar. De esas personas que prácticamente olían a burdel. Ugh, ¿Por qué demonios una escuela la contrataría? _Debe ser extremadamente buena en lo que hace._

"Renesmee… " protestó mi padre, no realmente molesto por mi sarcasmo y casi al borde de la risa por lo que estaba segura, eran los pensamientos de Emmett. Le sonreí angelicalmente.

" ¿En que los puedo ayudar?" dijo quedadamente, obviamente siendo nuestra conversación muy rápida y baja para los oídos humanos.

Su ánimo cambio inmediatamente en cuanto se volteó a vernos. Ella literalmente, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, ojeó a mi padre de arriba abajo. Traté de suprimir mis arcadas. ¿Esa perra realmente le estaba haciendo ojitos a mi papá?

"Nada, señorita, solo buscábamos nuestros horarios" la voz de mi padre fue pura cortesía, algo que claramente ella no se merecía.

Al no reprenderme por llamarla perra, supe que sus pensamientos realmente debían de ser espantosos. Muy fácilmente podía ver por qué mi padre despreciaba su don el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

"Ah sí, son los Cullen ¿no?" dijo bastante nerviosa, dirigiéndose solo a papá. Mamá soltó un rugido bajo. Papá se rio y le beso la frente, visiblemente afectado por lo que sea pasara por la mente de…la señorita Garvis, como se leía en la placa del escritorio.

Ella no se esforzó por ocultar su decepción ante el gesto de mi padre, lanzando un suspiro y una mirada helada a mi madre, evaluándola despectivamente. Yo le sonreí, usando todo el descaro posible, y ella apartó la mirada, como era común en los humanos, intimidada por mi fila de dientes blancos.

"Tenga" le dio los horarios a mi papá, haciendo una posturita como tratando de enseñar los pechos. Definitivamente no iba a darse por vencida, así que...

"Querida, sálvatelos para ti misma." dije agarrando mi horario.

Ella me bufó en la cara, y justo antes de que le lanzara las cuatro cosas más que se merecía, tío Emmett me agarro por el brazo, impidiéndome que me fuera sobre ella. La miré por sobre mi hombro, dándole la misma mirada de superioridad que ella le había dado a mi madre.

"Ustedes son terribles" susurro papá

Me giré hacia él, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriéndole, intentando parecer inocente.

"Dime que no te alegro un poco lo que hicimos."

Él era, simplemente, incapaz de mentirme

"De acuerdo, ¿tal vez un poco?" me miró en el rostro "lo cual no significa que este bien. Ni que puedas hacerlo de nuevo. Nessie, los humanos siempre…

"Tendrán _ese_ tipo de reacciones con nosotros, lo sé" me encogí de hombros "ah, ¡vamos papá! Solo estaba jugando con ella. No es como si fuera a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que nos cataloguen como fenómenos. Hay que disfrutar…"

"Escucha a tu padre, Nessie" mamá miró a su alrededor "él ha pasado por esto otras veces y…"

"¡ah vamos Bella!" se quejó Emmett "¿Por qué no puede ser ¨escucha a tu tío Emmett´´ por una vez? ¡Por fin hay alguien divertido en la familia!"

"Como si esto alguna vez fuera otra cosa que irritante, Emmett" tía Rose puso los ojos en blanco "o deprimente."

Rosalie _nunca _intentaba ocultar su incomodidad. Y sabía que entre todos, ella era la más incomoda con esta particular experiencia. Ni siquiera disfrutaba los halagos de los chicos, que prácticamente babeaban a sus pies y eso era realmente decir mucho. En el primer día de secundaria, tía Rose recibía la única clase de atención que no deseaba.

En cuanto llegamos al pasillo principal, la campana ya había sonado y todos se apresuraban a sus aulas. Me volteé a mi familia, abrazando particularmente a mi madre.

"Todo irá bien. No necesitas a tía Alice para saber eso" le susurré.

"¡Hey!" se quejó la aludida en cuanto mi papá emitió la primera carcajada. Alice odiaba que le reprimiera por su falta de visiones.

Era irónico que yo lo hiciera, siendo la causante, pero aun así.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo" dije mientras me alejaba para ir a mi primera clase: historia.

Me acerque la puerta y le di los papeles al profesor, quien se veía en un permanente conflicto en si mirar el papel o mi rostro. Se tambaleó un poco, frunciendo el ceño al leer mi nombre.

"¿Reeniss…? "

Suspiré "Re-nes-mee"

"ah, sí, señorita Cullen" se acomodó los anteojos con el dedo índice, aun no mirándome a los ojos. "no creo que deba recordarle el asunto de la puntualidad. Es imprescindible en esta clase…"

"no pienso discutirlo, Señor Clarke" batí mis pestañas, aprovechándome de su tambaleante tono de voz. Sabía que deslumbrar al profesor debía de violar alguna especie de ley estudiantil, pero… yo aún estaba aprendiendo "no volverá a suceder"

Este aclaró su garganta y se escucharon algunas risas a mis espaldas. Y susurros entrecortados. Algunos que desearían fueran menos vulgares.

"si, señorita Cullen, claro que si" carraspeó "por favor, siéntese al lado del señor Carson. Y bienvenida a la escuela"

Yo le sonreí, agradeciéndole y girándome para contemplar por primera vez el aula llena de niños. Miré hasta la última fila de la columna izquierda, esperando encontrarme con cualquier incomodo adolescente que estaría intrigado e inexplicablemente intimidado hacia mí. O a alguna porrista, que estaría celosa e inexplicablemente intimidada por mí. O a una especie de deportista cliché, que estaría irremediablemente confiado al invitarme a salir e inexplicablemente intimidado por mí. O a un…

Me frené en seco. Justo al frente de mí, al lado del último cubículo disponible en la sala, estaba _él._ El chico del estacionamiento. Mierda. Tuve que realmente recordare a mí misma que no era otra patética adolescente hormonal. Pero demonios, ¿Cómo podía el estar sin un compañero? Podía imaginármelo de la clase de chicos por los que las chicas se peleaban y los futbolistas ansiaban hacerse amigos.

Por supuesto, podía estar equivocada, pensé mientras iniciaba mi caminata hasta su lado. Podía ser un chico promedio, alguien ignorado o un… ¿Cómo les dicen? perdedor.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Creía que los humanos basaban sus estatus de popularidad en tres sencillas y banales cosas: dinero, confianza y belleza. Las ropas de este _Carson _eran tan sofisticadas como las nuestras, y perfectamente combinadas de una forma elegante y casual. Era increíblemente atractivo y derrochaba una impresionante confianza. Era casi como si supiera que tenía _todo_ el poder en sus manos. Que pidiera hacer y deshacer en cualquier momento.

Si, definitivamente era un patán.

Sonrió al verme deslizarme a su lado en el cubículo, no halando la silla para mí ni intentando derrochar algún tipo de caballerosidad fingida. Mmh, me sorprendió lo mucho que me gustó eso. Tal vez sería un patán pero, al menos, _era_ honesto.

"Hola" me susurró, casi…¿timido?

De acuerdo, esto no concordaba con mi perfil de él en lo absoluto.

"Hola" le dije en el mismo susurro, con el profesor en el fondo ya empezando su clase "Carson, ¿no es así?"

"Jake Carson" me informó.

Oh, por supuesto, ¿Qué profesor llamaba a sus alumnos por su primer nombre?

"y eres Renesmee" dio fluidamente, ofreciéndome su mano

"Nessie" estreché su mano "y ahora eres oficialmente la primera persona que lo ha dicho sin asesinar a su lengua en el proceso"

Se rio sobre su aliento, claramente queriendo evitar interrumpir lo que sea que el profesor estuviera diciendo. De nuevo, estaba sorprendida.

"bueno, no puedo decir que sea común, pero suena realmente bien, ¿es griego o algo así?" parecía genuinamente _intrigado _por mi nombre. No por mi pelo, mi rostro, mi cuerpo…por mi nombre. Ni siquiera parecía asustado. ¿Estaba funcionando el instinto de este muchacho? Parecía más que cómodo al hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera parecía algún pésimo intento de coqueteo…sino verdadera curiosidad.

Y por algún impulso extraño, decidí responderle "Ruso, en realidad"

Tomé la versión que a Carlisle le parecía la más sencilla de explicación para los humanos.

El frunzo el ceño "¿Y te llaman ¨Nessie¨? ¿en serio?"

Bufé "¿algún problema con eso?"

Sonrió "no realmente, simplemente siempre me había imaginado al monstruo del Lago Ness un poco más intimidante, con todo el asunto de las escamas y eso"

"¿ah, sí?" protesté, admirando la forma en la cual me había manejado. Era muy temperamental con las personas que metían sus narices en donde no debían, pero el había desviado perfectamente la conversación "Realmente no tienes ni idea de…"

Era impresionante lo fácil que era hablar con él. Se iba haciendo mucho más difícil mentir con el pasar de los minutos, la farsa que mi familia había compuesto alejándose de mí peligrosamente cada vez más y más rápido. En alguna parte de mi cerebro se registraron las palabras del profesor, pero por mi fácil retención del conocimiento, su lección no era absolutamente nada nuevo para mí. Me preocupé aun así por Jake, sin embargo, debido a nuestros fallidos intentos de romper nuestra charla y prestar atención. Esperaba que no le cobrara cuentas después.

Nunca siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza el hacer algún amigo en cuanto me dijeron que podía asistir aquí. Y si Jake manifestó en algún momento su interés hacia mí, fue increíblemente dulce, o cortes o disimulada. E irremediablemente instintiva. No era realmente algo que podía evitar.

Cuando la clase se dio por terminada, Jake incluso apiló mis libros, ofreciéndose a llevarlos y acompañándome hasta el pasillo. No era inconsciente a las miradas que provocábamos por todo el salón, ni a los murmullos que les seguían. Me propuse a no prestarles atención.

"¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase Nessie?" dijo mi apodo entre risas, aun no tomándoselo serio del todo. Lo ignoré dándole un pequeño vistazo a la hoja de la recepcionista.

"Idiomas ¿y la tuya"

"tengo Lengua en el edificio tres, no sé si preferirías que te muestre el camino o…"

Me lo estaba presentando como una opción. De nuevo, lo encontré inusualmente agradable y realmente lo consideré por un segundo. Si me llegaba hasta otra clase con Jake, probablemente los rumores llegarían a mi familia. Podía soportar todos los chismorreos menos ese.

"la verdad…" vacilé, insegura de que decirle.

Me sorprendió al sonreírme, incitándome a estirar mis brazos para depositar mis libros en ellos.

"Supongo que te veré en el almuerzo" hizo una mueca con sus cejas "Renesmee Cullen"

Resistí el impulso de reírme ante la manera en que deslizó mi nombre entre sus labios "seguro" le susurré.

Increíble. Había coqueteado con alguien. Por primera vez. Y me sorprendía lo bien que se sentía, casi poderosa. Yo estaba realmente mal de la cabeza, ¿no es cierto?, el ser tratada como alguien normal era ciertamente fascinante. Tener a ocho vampiros correteando para cumplir tu más mínima exigencia puede sonar estupendo. Pero al pasar de los años, te ibas volviendo la nueva bonita y brillante cosa para ocho vampiros que nunca habían tenido otra cosa que hacer que aguantar su compañía. Era simplemente abrumador. Demasiado asficciante.

Ni siquiera Jacob, a quien había considerado como un escape, podía evitar vigilarme todo el tiempo, aterrado de que cualquier rasguño – incluso aunque fuera físicamente imposible – y reteniéndome siempre a su lado.

Algunas veces, la perfección podía ser simplemente demasiado. No esperaba que nadie lo entendiera, no esperaba que alguien sintiera _lastima_ por mí. Sabia cuan afortunada era. Pero también sabía que no podía continuar siendo una muñequita de cristal.

Haciendo mi camino hasta la clase de Idiomas, miré sobre mi hombro. Jake aún estaba allí, hablando con quien sea estuviera hablando, sin que eso lo detuviera para esbozarme una gran sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a mi camino.

Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco al entrar en la segunda aula. La profesora no había hecho acto de presencia, así que todos los alumnos se habían sentido en la libertad de practicar su deporte favorito del día: cuchichear sobre los Cullen. Traté de consolarme pensando que mi familia probablemente la tenían peor. De toda formas, ¿Qué tan malos los pensamientos de adolescentes de catorce años podían ser?

Me dirigí al último par de asientos de nuevo, sabiendo que esta vez no habría un Jake Carson que de distrajera de las verbosidades que pudieran decir sobre mí. Ni en como mi desarrollado oído podía distinguir todas as voces del murmullo inconsistente en el que se había convertido la clase en el segundo en que puse un pie en ella. Unos sin embargo, captivaron mi atención por los despectivos que sonaban. La voz era tan chillona que casi me lastimaba el tímpano.

"¿es ella?" la voz provenía del medio del salón, y su dueña se veía_ demasiado _acorde a su timbre.

La rubia era pomposa y baja, con los pómulos altos y una belleza clásica, que era arruinada por la altanera expresión en su rostro. Casi rompí a carcajadas al ver una estúpida cinta rosa cubrir parte de su aclarado cabello. Era patético como encajaba perfectamente con el prototipo de chica creída de escuela. Realmente los humanos deberían esforzarse más en disimular estos días.

"Si, es ella" dijo una morena a su lado "tiene que ser ella, solo mira cómo se parecen. Pero Mary, mira lo espectacular que es, no crees que…"

La rubia me evaluó con la mirada y parecía decepcionada en cuando se giró a su amiga.

"Si es bonita, ¿y eso que? Su hermano esta para morirse" puse los ojos en blanco, era demasiado predecible, ¿Cómo no había averiguado que aquí era a donde esto se dirigía? "voy a hablar con ella. No será muy difícil convencerla"

Ahogué una risa. Esto debería ser divertido.

Me enfoqué en mi Ipod, seleccionando alguna canción mientras oía sus pasos aproximándose. Apenas levanté la vista en cuando estuvieron frente a mí, haciéndolas esperar unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Ignoraron completamente mi mirada de desinterés.

"Disculpa, tú eres la chica nueva ¿no es así?" dijo la Mary asiendo un gesto con la mano y mirando el gesto "¿podrías repetirme tu nombre? Es que tu familia es tan numerosa…"

"Renesmee Cullen" dije, sin ninguna intención de darles mi apodo

"soy Mary, y ella es…Sheryl" dijo rápidamente, evidentemente tomando las presentaciones como un insulto – considerándose ella tan importante – "¿y tienes mucho tiempo viviendo con el doctor Cullen?"

No fingió no saber la historia que se había esparcido por el pequeño pueblo como una plaga, causando un escándalo, tal y como sabíamos que haría. El escandaloso relato de que un doctor tan joven y su esposa hubieran adoptado a siete retornos perfectamente emparejados había logrado que surgieran un millón de rumores, desde como estábamos _biológicamente _relacionados hasta el por qué yo era la única sin pareja.

Me alegraba que Mary no fuera la excepción a la regla. Sería mucho menos molesto manejarla de esa forma.

Suspiré, pareciendo aburrida solo por ver la molestia en su cara de niña bonita.

"era muy pequeña cuando nos adoptaron a Edward y a mí, pero diría que aproximadamente seis años, alrededor del mismo periodo de tiempo en el que los sobrinos de _la señora Cullen_, los rubios Jasper y Rosalie se nos unieron. Los demás fueron viniendo después" traté de sonar lo as convincente posible, no dándole demasiada información.

Casi obligándola a que preguntara lo que quería preguntar.

"oh, vamos _Nes_" ¿_Nes_? ¿Qué clase de estúpido apodo era ese? "sabes que eso no era a lo que me refería. Debe ser incomodo vivir allí, ya sabes…todos ustedes están…juntos, ¿no te resulta algo extraño?"

"para nada, es incluso algo dulce" la frené, esperando que mi mentira sonara convincente "Edward y Bella son impresionantes, por ejemplo. Han estado juntos desde que Carlisle la adoptó."

"ha, ya veo" no se esforzó por ocultar su decepción. Su amiga hizo una mueca y sentí pea por ella. No sería yo quien tendría que aguantar las quejas de la rubia después. "¿es algo serio, lo suyo? Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

_Si, se exactamente a lo que te refieres. Tú, una niñata de quince años quiere meter a mi papá, un vampiro de ciento nueve años, entre tus faldas._

Por supuesto, no estaba autorizada para decirle eso.

"Bastante" dije en un suspiro, volviéndome a colocar mis audífonos y rompiendo el contacto visual con ellas. Dios santo, cinco minutos con esta chica y ya estaba mentalmente agotada. ¿Papá realmente había tenido que lidiar con este tipo de chicas por décadas? ¿Cómo demonios lo había soportado?

Mary dijo algo sobre su aliento, aun negándose a dejar mi lado. Sonó como "ya veremos como que tan serio está en tres días…" y Sheryl se rio bajo su aliento. Casi clavé las uñas en la madera, preparándome ya para mandarlas al mismísimo… y entonces fui interrumpida.

Vino a nosotras, _otra_ chica. Mis temores de que se tratara de otra Sheryl se fueron a la basura en el momento en que la vi. Enfundada en unos vaqueros anchos y un sweater a la medida, tenía una belleza serena y sencilla, sin una pisca de maquillaje en el rostro. Noté que estaba sentada justo atrás mío, y su rostro tenía una expresión agotada.

No era difícil darse cuenta que había estado escuchando nuestra conversación. Y no se veía nada feliz al respecto.

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo volteándose hacia Mary "realmente no pudiera importarme menos lo que salga de tu boca, Allen, pero estas perturbando mi espacio, y eres realmente desilusionar. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿En serio? ¿Con esa novia que parece una súper modelo? Patético. Les sería más cortes simplemente retirarse. De él y de mí vista también. Tanto plástico me confunde."

"¿de verdad, Brandon? ¿Estás tan deprimida contigo misma que buscas atacarme?" Mary chasqueó su lengua, finalmente saliéndose de sus cabales "si quieres quédate con tu perra Cullen. No la necesito para…"

"¿Disculpa?" me incorporé, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarle los dietes y ponerme en evidencia. Se suponía que no debería estar haciendo eso, llamando atención indeseada…peleándome con una simple adolescente como si fuera una más de ellas…

Pero demonios, a quien engañaba. "Realmente no vales mi tiempo, Mary Allen. Ni el de ninguno de los Cullen. ¿Realmente crees que mi…hermano podría darte una segunda mirada? ¿A ti? ¿Una…_otra _rata faldera que no hace más que perseguirlo y revisarse las uñas?" le chasqueé la lengua, de la misma forma irritante en la cual ella lo había hecho.

Al parecer, al menos sabía lo que le convenía. No solo su instinto de preservación, sino también su ego la hicieron tomar la inteligente decisión de darnos la espalda directamente, sin darnos oportunidad de armar una escena. Su amiga la siguió al instante, sin preguntarle nada. Casi sentí pena por ella.

"Que par de idiotas" murmuré, sin poder contenerme.

"Si, bueno" la chica a mi lado contestó "quisiera decir que maduran con el tiempo, pero he estado esperando que eso suceda los últimos diez años" se encogió de hombros "hay que dejar a Paris Hilton ser Paris Hilton, supongo."

"supongo que tienes razón." Me volteé hacia ella, extendiéndole mi mano "Nessie Cullen"

"Azul Bradon" sacudió mi mano, levantando una ceja "no voy a ni siquiera preguntar tu nombre, pero quien sea que haya inventado tu apodo, es un genio."

"voy a tomarme eso de la mejor forma posible" le sonreí "y podría decir lo mismo del tuyo"

"como _desearía_ que fuera un apodo"

El profesor no tardó en llegar después de eso y Azul se cambió de lugar al que estaba a mi lado. Era una chica interesante. Pude notar en tan poco tiempo que veía el mundo mucho más parecido a como yo lo hacía que como los demás personas. Y en cuando me acostumbré a las chuchidas por mirada que Mary me lanzaba, la clase transcurrió en perfecta normalidad.

Azul y yo hicimos nuestro camino a la cafetería en cuanto la clase se dio por terminada. Ojeé a mi familia en el minuto en el que puse un pie en ella y observé como se adueñaban de la mesa que ahora les pertenecería por tiempo indefinido. Les sonreí abiertamente cuando posaron sus miradas sobre mí, intentado parecer emocionada.

_Mírenme. Hao amigos, molesto a los profesores. Soy una adolescente, ¿Qué tan increíble es eso?_

Esperé a que mi padre se riera y mi sonrisa desapareció cuando no fue así. Oh bueno, que se vayan al infierno, y no me importaba si mi padre me escuchaba o no. Lo estaba pasando de maravilla y sin un endemoniado rasguño. Deberían estar felices por mí.

Aparté los ojos de ellos, escaneando la cafetería en su lugar. No tenía idea en donde Azul acostumbraba a sentarse, pero ¿no podía esperar que mis dos únicos amigos del día de hoy pudieran conocerse?

"por favor, dime que no estás buscando a Jake Carson"

"¿a quién?" respondí, sorprendida por su susurro hastiado.

Ella me miró, no sorprendido en lo absoluto pero si algo decepcionada

"_Estas_ buscando a Jake Carson" suspiró "¿en serio? Pobre Jake. Realmente esperaba que ya no lo fastidiaran más. Especialmente tú, la que vive con tres tíos buenísimos, nunca creí que lo tomaras en cuen…"

"De acuerdo, si es que estuviera buscando a ese tal Jake. ¿Debo asumir que estas con él, o…"

"Jesucristo, no. No me dejara acercarme si tuviera algún interés en él." Entrecerró los ojos "¿lo conoces, no es asi?"

"tuve una…charla con él en el primer periodo. Compartimos una clase" me encogí de hombros "Apenas se su nombre"

"maldita mentirosa" me golpeó juguetonamente el hombro. "Tal vez haya pensado lo mismo que yo. Espero que no estemos equivocados, pero Jake nunca ha mostrado interés por ninguna chica."

Me sorprendió como lo dijo. Sin un ápice de celos o deseo.

"y sin embargo tu eres… su amiga"

"ah, solo unos pocos de nosotros tenemos ese privilegio" puso los ojos en blanc, restándole importancia "lo cual me recuerda… ¿te importaría sentarte con nosotros por hoy? Tu familia no se pondrán"

"por supuesto que no" le aseguré.

Me guiñó el ojo, indicándome el camino hacia su mesa. Sabía que mi familia había oído toda nuestra conversación – preparación: una de las ventajas de no tener privacidad – y me alertaba que _aún _no hubieran hecho nada estúpido o me hubiera impedido nada. Sería muy propio de ellos.

Azul me guio hasta su mesa, únicamente ocupada por una chica que escribía furiosamente en un cuaderno. Su largo cabello caramelo carecía de alguna forma específica, y se limitaba a solo caer por su espalda, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Una arruga surcaba su frente, haciéndola parecer concentrada, y dos cejas perfectas enmarcaban un par de ojos verde azulado como nunca había visto antes.

"¡Hey, Bloom!" gritó azul, deslizando su bandeja de comida hasta su asiento. La chica levantó la mirada, una tímida sonrisa apareciéndole en los labios en cuanto posó la mirada en nosotros.

Azul se sentó, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto vio la bandeja de _Bloom_, justo en medio de la mesa. La tomó con la mano izquierda, empujándola hasta que golpeó el cuaderno de esta.

"¿Qué…? ¡Azul!" protestó esta, envolviendo el cuaderno con ambas manos.

"estoy casada de esta mierda, Bloom, ¿Cuánto esas ahora? ¿Ciento diez libras*?, ugh" sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación "¿Qué demonios va a pensar Nessie de nosotras?"

Inesperadamente, Bloom me miró directamente a los ojos esta vez. Se veía tímida, pero no con miedo. Y su cuerpo _realmente _estaba demasiado delgado para su altura.

"Nessie Cullen" me presenté, estirándole una mano.

"encantada de conocerte" me replicó dulcemente, estrechándomela. Su sonrisa fue más grande esta vez, ganando confianza.

"Igualmente" le repliqué, ocupando un lugar en la mesa.

"debiste ver cómo nos jugamos a Mary hoy" intervino Azul, llevándose una manzana a los labios "su cara debió de valer un millón de dólares"

Bloom ladeó el rostro "sabes que no me gusta eso, Azul. Ella puede…"

La interpelada bufó "todos le lamen el trasero simplemente porque David Allen es su hermano. Eso va a terminar. ¿Qué no viste a un hermano de Nessie? Te juro que debe medir dos metros, no creo que Allen…"

Abrí la boca, preparándome para replicarle en cuanto sentí una mano en el hombro. Me di la vuelta rápidamente – tal vez demasiado rápido. En un efecto reflejo, solo para encontrar a Jake sonriéndole a Azul y colgando su mochila del asiento a mi lado.

Traté de relajarme. _Actúa humana, actúa humana. Esto es normal, todos lo hacen._

"¿Mary Allen? ¿En serio Azul?" se sentó, colocando sus manos al frente de él "diablos, soñé que la besaba anoche. ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella? No vale tu tiempo."

"oh ella estaría tan encantada con eso" puso los ojos en blanco "en cuanto tiempo comes Carson, ¿en serio? Juraría que te tragas la comida entera"

"¡Azul!"

"déjala, Bloom" me reí "la conozco desde hace cinco minutos y ya estoy exhausta"

Jake me apuntó "la extraña me está cayendo mejor cada minuto"

Azul rodó los ojos "¿así?, ya vas a ver"

Las risas siguieron por todo el almuerzo. Nunca me había reído de esa forma, tan despreocupadamente, tomando la cosa más banal del mundo y haciéndola importante en un segundo.

Si esto era ser una adolescente, estaba adorando cada segundo de ello.

Me volteé hasta mi familia en algún punto durante el almuerzo, alzándole los pulgares por algún estúpido comentario que hizo Azul, creando una nueva onda de risas. Ellos nos sonrieron también, incapaces de contenerse.

"vas a ir Bloom." Replicó Jake, lanzándole algún pedazo de comida que recogió en la mesa "no accedí a todo este desastre para no tener allí, no tienes opción" Jake me golpeó el hombro con e suyo "y tú también"

"¿qué?" me volteé hacia él, frunciéndole el ceño.

"Mi cumpleaños" puso los ojos en blanco "Azul hizo un enorme alboroto y ahora estoy atrapada"

"¡y el invitó a cierta Golden Retriver solo para fastidiarme!" lo acusó Azul "Me odia."

Me reí estruendosamente. Azul había sonado terriblemente como Alice.

Jake realmente no me había dado mucha opción, y mandé al diablo todas las advertencias de mi familia en cuanto le dije que sí. ¿Qué daño una inocente fiesta podría hacer? No lo sabían, por supuesto, nunca habían estado en una.

Miré de reojo a mi padre solo para comprobar que no estaba _tan_ molesto. De acuerdo, quizá no fuera realmente buena en eso de mandar a la gente al diablo. Y realmente esperaba que no se estuviera levantando de su asiento para venir a matarme.

Oh, pero me encontré con algo mucho peor. Mientras que mi padre no estaba a la vista, un chico que no podía ser otro que David Allen - mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos azules – se estaba apoyando en contra de la mesa de mi familia, dándoles la espalda y enfocando toda su atención en mi madre.

Tal vez los Cullen si éramos adolescentes después de todo.


End file.
